The present invention relates to a material based on a hardenable binder phase in a submicron WC-based cemented carbide.
It is desirable to develop cutting tool materials with a high wear resistance compared to high speed steel and tougher than cemented carbide. One example of such a material is U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,604, which discloses material containing 15-75 wt-% WC in a matrix of Co and Fe with a ratio Co to Fe of 0.65 to 2.0. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,213 which discloses 30-70 vol-% submicron hard constituents in a matrix of high-speed steel type.